vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon (Monster Strike)
|-|Base= |-|Awakened= |-|Young Solomon= Summary Solomon is a royal girl of The Kingdom called Lecillia and one of the major protagonists from Monster Strike: The Animation. She's the granddaughter of the first monarch, does her best to protect her people and make them happy no matter what it takes to live them in peace. She and his grandfather are also descendants of Lecillia and a clan rich with great magic. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically. At least 9-A with magic | High 8-C, likely 6-C. At least 6-C with summons. High 5-A with Noin Ekir Odarot K'taz Illgrum | 10-C Name: Solomon Origin: Monster Strike Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Granddaughter of the First Monarch Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Blessed (Met someone in her dream, wished that she wants to gain wisdom to make everyone in the kingdom happy and got granted by it, fulfilling her wish it empowered her magics and successed demonstrating her skills at alchemy and others in the succession ceremony), Automatic Translation (Knew every words and texts written in her grimoire), Magic, Healing (Made a potion that can cure any injuries and heal any wounds instantly), Telekinesis (Could lift and destroy a giant boulder with force, could call her weapon by saying "Ord"), Air Manipulation/Weather Manipulation (Could create and control any kinds of tornado), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Life Manipulation (Enchanted a broom, turning it into a living object), Weapon Creation (Created a demon-summoning sword which has an emblem that summons an angel), Creation, Limited Summoning (Summoned an angel named Cassiel who governs tears and solitude and an devil named Forneus who was known as the great marquis of the netherworld instead turns them into their small form), Surface Scaling |-|Awakened Solomon= All previous abilities extent plus Awakened Power (Her emotions will burst and possibly become stronger when seeing someone or something that burst her), Summoning (Has success summoned Forneus with full form), Attack Reflection (Reflected fire arrows as it shown here), Sound Manipulation (Her scream breaks Malkuth's barriers), Holy Manipulation/Ice Manipulation (with Levy on her side, combining their power releasing a big powerful blast named Noin Ekir Odarot K'taz Illgrum) |-|Young Solomon= Air Manipulation (Could create a small tornado which can push Malkuth) Attack Potency: Unknown physically, At least Small Building level (Comparable to Levy who can freeze humans, Lifted a giant boulder and destroyed it with telekinesis) with magic | At least Large Building level (Capable of easily create a Tornado and can withstood its pressure), likely Island level (Could break a Malkuth's barrier but she is still weaker than him). At least Island level with summons (Summoned True form Forneus who almost defeat Malkuth). Dwarf Star level via Noin Ekir Odarot K'taz Illgrum (Defeated Sephiroth of Kingdom Malkuth with Levy, Cassiel and Forneus in her side) | Below Average Human level, possibly higher (Could create a small storm who pushed Malkuth) Speed: FTL (Able to dodge some of Malkuth's attacks) | FTL (Faster than before) | Below Average Human Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Class, At least Small Building Class | Large Building Class, likely Island Class. At least Island Class with summons. Dwarf Star Class with Noin Ekir Odarot K'taz Illgrum | Below Average Human Class Durability: Small Building level (Parried Levy's ice projectiles) | Large Building level (Able to fight back after tanking Balt's attacks. Can withstood her own tornados), likely Island level (Supported casual attacks from Malkuth) | Below Average Human Stamina: Very high | Very high | Normal Range: Standard melee range with her sword, Varies from several meters to kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: A Grimoire, Demon-summoning Sword Intelligence: Genius (After being blessed, with that, she learned new advanced magic, read anything that is written in her grimoire) Weaknesses: Tender and emotional, she is also forgetful and sometimes cannot participate in some kind of situations, she is also too kind and show mercy to her enemies | her power and wisdom will be useless if she lost her bursting emotions | Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Droz: A magic spell which Solomon has to manifest her sword with energy and magic. Ord: Call and bring her weapon with telekinesis. She used this once in her fight against Levy who can also use this spell with her staff. Etatibel: Could lift objects/things with telekinesis. Iortesed: Break an object/thing with force. Though it could be used on combat, Solomon was shown that she used the force to break a boulder. Though she also used this once on her subject, it could possibly be used when the attack connected to Etatibel. Odarot: One of the most strongest spells that Solomon has. She can create multiple amounts of tornadoes and change its own shape, directions, and control it by her own. She can also make the tornado even bigger and powerful which depends on her power and emotions. It has also shown that she can used it to destroy towers, buildings, and other things that she can. In her younger self, she was also able to fought against Malkuth with its spell to pushed him away. Other than that, she can go through inside the tornado, withstanding its pressure and used it to her strategies and combat. This spell is also helpful for bypassing difficult obstacles and some of her friends who used her tornadoes for it like Arthur. Woz Lil Odarot: A spell that is more powerful than any other of Solomon's "Odarot" spells. By saying its word, she use a giant tornado as she can control it by her own and can possibly destroy things that are larger than any buildings with it. She used this spell against Malkuth who absorbed the cosmic energy of eleven planets and already became the "Sephiroth of Kingdom". Noin Ekir Odarot K'taz Illgrum: A spell which can be used by Solomon and Levy. This spell creates a two circles which one of their color has blue and yellow in it. And in the front is a big circle combine with light and ice which uses a massive energy to create a planet sized energy that can blast possibly any planets with it. It is durable enough to tanked Sephiroth of Kingdom Malkuth's sun-like energy blast. With Forneus and Cassiel's help, it creates an giant ice spike which is enough to froze Malkuth's sun-like energy blast Monster Strike the Animation Solomon Droz.gif|Droz Monster_Strike_the_Animation_Solomon_Ord.gif|Ord Monster_Strike_the_Animation_Solomon_Etatibel.gif|Etatibel Monster_Strike_the_Animation_Solomon_Iortesed.gif|Iortesed Monster_Strike_the_Animation_Solomon_Odarot.gif|Odarot Monster_Strike_the_Animation_Solomon_and_Levy_Noin_Ekir_Odarot_K'taz_Illgrum.gif|Noin Ekir Odarot K'taz Illgrum Keys: Base | Awakened | Young Solomon Notes: *This profile only covers the incarnations of Solomon from Monster Strike shown in anime. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monster Strike Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Kings Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Acrobats Category:Blessing Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Surface Scalers Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier